Every ending is a new beginning
by lilyleeondolette
Summary: A retelling of the YiJung- GaEul love story, but from their points of view. Some scenes and dialogues are added/modified.


**GaEul**

I had never really thought that a man could be beautiful, until he walked into the porridge shop, armed with extraordinary good looks, immaculate style and a smile so devastating that it should be illegal. This was So Yi Jung, my bane. At that moment though, my first thought was, 'Wow, he's gorgeous.' My second thought was 'What is someone like him doing in a shop like this?'

He answered my unvoiced question by asking about Jan Di. Jan Di ah was a student at the ShinHwa School; the school for the super duper uber hyper rich. How Jan Di ah got into the school was an interesting story unto itself. She saved a boy from committing suicide and ended being a student in this school for the spoiled brats. She was perhaps the only student in the school who came from a poor family and that, coupled with her fiery nature and complete fearlessness soon made her the target of the school bullies – a group of rich handsome heirs who called themselves F4 (kind of a juvenile name if you ask me).

So I supposed that this man, standing in front of me, interrogating me about JanDi must be a student of ShinHwa. As soon as he figures out that I'm her best friend he holds my wrist and pulls me, commanding me to come with him. Apparently ordering people around came naturally to him. I pulled back, trying to put up some resistance but he quickly dismissed them. He made me sit in this flashy orange car and sped off. A while later I found myself sitting in a studio surrounded by beautiful pots and ceramics. He started to make tea before speaking what was on his mind.

**YiJung**

She looked so cute! She wore her heart on her sleeve and I could read her thoughts on her face as if I were reading a book. I was doing the right thing; giving her a friendly advice about how Jan Di might be hurt because of the tree she had chosen to bark. Two bright spots of pink appeared on the face unmarred by any make up, as she stood up to defend her best friend.

"Jan Di ah didn't choose to bark that tree," she said heatedly, "That guy, what's his name, Gu Jun Pyo, he came after her."

"I was just giving you a friendly advice …," I started.

"Well keep your advice to yourself," she snapped and began to storm out. However, couple of steps later, she tuned on her heels and came back to drink the tea I'd served in one gulp. She bowed and stormed out, much to my amusement. Woo Bin walked in just as she left.

He settled on the seat Ga Eul had just vacated, "Yo bro, what did you do this time?"

"I did nothing," I said truthfully.

Of course Woo Bin didn't believe me, "When a girl walks out from here, there's only one reason."

"Whatever," I reply, "She's not my type. She's a hillbilly."

**Ga Eul**

I had quickly dismissed the encounter from my mind. The God like looks notwithstanding, I couldn't keep up with his arrogance. If that weren't enough, I now knew that he was a member of that abhorrent group F4. From what I'd heard, it seemed to me that there was only one person in the group who was nice, the rest of them were unbearable, just like So Yi Jung.

The second time I saw him, he'd come to talk to Jan Di ah. Someone had posted pictures of her and some guy in rather compromising positions. Knowing Jan Di ah, there was no way that she had done so deliberately. It had to be a trick. Apparently So Yi Jung and his friend Song Woo Bin thought so too. They had come over to ask her a few questions. Every time our eyes met, my heart fluttered slightly. I chalked it up to his good looks. He wasn't the Cassanova for nothing. Having got the clue they needed, the duo started to leave. I saw him cast a quick glance at me before leaving the shop.

But I have to give those guys due credit. They exposed Lee Si Young, the girl who was supposedly the only friend Jan Di ah had in ShinHwa. But most importantly, they made Gu Jun Pyo understand that JanDi was blameless. While on Gu Jun Pyo, I was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't so bad. I mean after all he saved Jan Di ah from the bullies. But I was still rooting for things to work out between her and Yoon Ji Hoo Sunbae.

**Yi Jung**

Damn that idiot! He sure knew how to drive a mean bargain. He wanted to take Geum Jan Di to New Caledonia. But he knew she would be reluctant to go and thus her best friend Ga Eul had to be brought along. And guess who was to baby sit her while Jun Pyo tried to woo the girl? Yup, you got it! I only agreed because of that 500 years old white porcelain vase. My baby sitting duties started by walking into that tacky shop she was a waitress at. I just mentioned Geum Jan Di and she worked herself up into frenzy. I merely played along and the rest was easy. What wasn't easy was when she saw the plane. She completely freaked out!

"What is that?" she screamed almost blowing my ear drums off.

"That is an airplane. It is used as a means of transport. Don't be surprised, but it flies," I replied while parking my car.

"Yes I know that," she snapped, "What I mean is why are we here?"

"You didn't ask that," My ears were still throbbing from her screech, "You scream like a banshee."

She threw me a dirty look, "You tricked me."

"I did not," I said walking towards the plane.

"Yes you did. You told me Jan Di ah was hurt."

"I did not. You jumped to that conclusion by yourself," I countered.

She opened her mouth, apparently to respond but thankfully Woo Bin and Ji Hoo appeared and took me out of my misery. The girl looked like she would protest but Ji Hoo took her to the side and spoke to her. Within moments she was calm and completely in control. I swear that guy is a Jedi Master or something. He manages the impossible.

Finally Jun Pyo arrived with Guem Jan Di and we were off. I was blissfully sleeping when a couple of loud and decidedly feminine shrieks woke me up. Apparently we had arrived.


End file.
